


We Promise

by Alitomy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Communication is Nice, Don't Like Don't Read, Insecure Booker, Jealous Joe and Nicky, M/M, Multi, Nile is a Queen, OT3, OT3 Antis Do NOT Interact!!!, Please for the sake of my own sanity dont read if you dont like ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: The team end up on Booker's doorstep seventy-five years too early.Booker no longer knows where he sits in this family of theirs, having lost so much since his betrayal.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283





	We Promise

After only a quarter of his hundred year sentence, the team shows up at his doorstep. 

“We need you,” Joe had said, “For a mission.” 

Booker did as he was told despite wanting to speak, to explain himself again and again. Feeling the hurt that rolled off his team as they entered his house and went through the job, he decided to keep quiet. He wasn’t sure if he had any say in what they were planning, and he didn’t want to add time to his sentence if he misspoke. 

So he made them their passports, their backgrounds all check out perfectly, no mistakes to be found. He prided himself on his forgery work, even if he used it sparingly so. The team were going to infiltrate a drug ring at a massive underground ball using Nile and Joe to lure in the head of the operation, so they needed to be absolutely clear when the hit inevitably runs a background check on them. He was told that Andy had had contact with the drug ring, managing to go undercover and not be suspicious to them. 

Joe was going to be Nile’s partner, while Nicky watched from the shadows as he floated around the room, listening for any whispers that might be targeted at them. Booker was to also float around the room, but he had decided to stay near the beverage table out of sight and out of mind. 

He can’t screw up if no one knows he’s there. 

~

Booker handed them their new ID’s and ran them through their backgrounds once more. Nile and Joe met when travelling through Morocco with separate tour groups and immediately took to each other, stayed in touch and dated for two years, getting engaged a few months ago, because apparently drug rings love love, and this would make it easier for them to catch the attention of the big drug king they were meant to take down. They both had a history of using and wanted to give the good stuff a go. 

Nile thought of that one with a cheeky smile on her face.

Nicky was a regular user and usually hides in the shadows, but had decided this was the night to show his face. He would mingle with everyone, walking from group to group, maybe even dance with a pretty lady he found. Nicky’s lips turned downward at the thought, but only those most attuned to his mannerisms would have noticed. 

Those being Joe and Booker. 

Booker didn’t have a cover story. He wasn’t planning on speaking to anyone tonight, simply hiding in the shadows and observing. He could use his forgery background as a cover if he absolutely needed to talk to anyone important, but keeping his mouth shut was probably in the best interest of the mission. Then, he wouldn’t screw up and blow everyone’s cover. 

The trio slipped their earpieces in and went their separate ways; Joe and Nile entered together, arms wrapped around each other as any couple would to show affection, Nicky and Booker were already inside and taking up their roles. They could all hear each other through their earpieces except Andy, who didn’t want to risk the mission by being discovered with a wire. 

Booker twirled the champagne flute around in his fingers and took a sip, watching Nicky socialise like it was the 1920’s all over again. He watched as the blonde laughed and chatted away in his navy blue suit, a three piece set Booker had gotten him back in the ninety’s that still looked better than any other suit he saw that evening. It was very expensive, but Nicky was worth it. 

He averted his eyes from Nicky and scanned the room once more, eyes falling on Joe and Nile dancing to a slow song. Joe wore a burgundy suit, fitted to his body nicely and went perfectly with his skin tone. Booker remembered the last time Joe wore that suit, and how he and Nicky had slowly coerced him out of it before worshipping his body. 

Booker stopped that line of thought before it got off track. 

Nile looked stunning. A slim, floor length dress in the loveliest shade of green hugged her curves, and her body was adorned with the goldest jewellery they could find in their collection. Booker had suggested she wear his wife’s old wedding ring as her own, for the purpose of the mission of course, but Nile denied politely. 

“Something so precious to you shouldn’t be put on the line for something like this,” she said softly as she cupped his cheeks. 

Booker smiled softly and brought his free hand up to his face, scratching at his beard lightly. Out of the group, he supposed Nile was now his favourite. Andy welcomed him with open arms whenever they ran into each other while they were doing a job in France though she had her limitations, and Nile never really felt indifferent towards him after the Merrick situation. Joe and Nicky though, they knew how to hold grudges until the end of time. Which, unfortunately for Booker, was a very real possibility. 

He knew deep down that they would need longer to forgive him, and he knew deep down that he should have never gone through with his betrayal in the first place. Those two had meant the world to him, fitting him into their relationship in so many ways, but it never replaced his constant, burning need to end it all. No matter how often they left small kisses on his body or touched him in every way imaginable, he still never felt like enough. 

A small cough brought him back to the present, and he startled slightly before returning to his stoic expression, removing his eyes from his teammates to look at the one who intruded him from his thoughts. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, remembering the glass in his hand and swiftly downed the remaining champagne. 

“Well, that depends on what you’re into,” the low, sultry voice filled his ears, and a man stepped out from the shadows with a grin on his face. 

“Not you,” Booker said before turning to go grab another glass. He really didn’t want a conversation right now. 

A hand on his elbow stopped him, and it took everything in him to not throw a punch as he was pulled close to the man’s body and the hand on his elbow moved to around his waist, keeping him in place. “Now I find that hard to believe.” 

Booker stared at the man who had trapped him against his body. He was undoubtedly attractive, albeit a little young for Booker’s liking. 

_’As if Joe and Nicky aren’t ten years younger than me in body,’_ he thought to himself, a smile pulling at his lips. _’But definitely not in spirit.’_

His grin must have satisfied the other man, who moved his other hand up Booker’s front and landed on his cheek. “I’m Jacques.” 

Booker stared at Jacques, watching as his eyes travelled across Booker’s features and down his chest. Lifting his hand to Jacques’ chin, he tilted the man’s head back up and shook his own. 

“Whatever you think is going to happen, is not,” he said, soft yet firm as if he was talking to a child. He watched as Jacques blue eyes sour, and the wavy hair fell in front of his face as he looked down slightly. 

Fuck it. 

“But I wouldn’t mind a little company for a while.” 

~

Nile knew the look in Joe’s eyes as they listened to Booker’s conversation through their coms and ran a perfectly manicured hand through his curls. 

“Calm yourself,” she warned, noting the bodyguard of the drug king walking towards them. “Joe, please.” 

He closed his eyes and leant his forehead onto hers, taking a few deep breaths before pulling away, but not before leaving a soft kiss to her lips. They had discussed the necessities of public affection, and even though it felt wrong to both of them they knew it solidified their cover. 

“Sorry, love.” Joe winked at her and looked around the room, also noting the bodyguard coming their way. “Show time.” 

~ 

Nicky, with all the power invested in him, didn’t falter in his conversations with the other guests though he wanted to ditch them and wrangle the dirty hands of Jacques off of Booker. Keeping one ear open to his current conversation, his eyes travelled aimlessly around the room and spotted Joe and Nile being led up to the private area. He sighed internally, the mission is still going well, they were still playing their part, and he needed his patience to return to him so he wasn’t the one to blow their cover. 

Eyes falling to Booker, Nicky had to restrain the growl that threatened to escape his throat. He noticed the way the younger man was draped all over his Frenchman, light kisses being placed everywhere but lips. Nicky couldn’t help but stare, noticing the way Booker blushed and ducked his head at the advancements of his suitor. 

He and Joe should be the only ones making Booker blush like that, but that time had passed. He then turned angry. Booker should be watching the floor, not flirting with some criminal. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder if this was the happiest he’d seen Booker in years. 

~ 

“Jacques,” Booker mumbled and pushed the younger man away. “I have to go.” 

“But the night is still young! Why must you leave so soon?” The younger man pouted, and Booker had to stop himself from grinning widely. 

“I am an old man,” he started, and heard a snort through his wire, Nicky immediately playing it off as if he found something else funny. “I have other matters to attend to. Thank you for your company.” 

He brought the young man’s hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss, before quickly untangling himself from the grip and slipping away into the crowd, and then out of the room. 

The mission was over, Nile and Joe managing to poison the drug king and his close contacts with the help of Andy and watching them drop dead before their eyes. Quickly, the team left the building via different exits and met up at their getaway vehicle. Booker kept his eyes downcast as the others approached him, opening the door to the car like some chauffeur. He didn’t want to meet their disapproving eyes just yet. He needed more alcohol for that conversation.

The ride back was silent.

~ 

The few days following the mission were filled with tension and doubt. Booker hadn’t asked about their inevitable departure, but the question lingered in his mind for the entirety of their stay. At mealtimes, he grabbed himself a plate then sat the furthest away from the group, preferring to sit on the couch or out on the porch in the warmth of the sunset. He couldn’t bear to sit at the table with the others, no matter how much they insisted. 

He still had seventy-five years to pay his price. They wouldn’t accept him back so easily, after just one successful mission. Granted, he didn’t screw it up, but he had a feeling Joe and Nicky weren’t too pleased with his actions that night. 

Sat on the porch, Booker played with the food on his plate with his fork, the other arm placed on the table and supporting his drooped head. His thoughts run rampant, no particular topic flooded his thoughts other than Joe and Nicky. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, dropping the fork onto the plate with a _clink_. He had so openly received affection from another man in front of them all, and he hadn’t realised the complications that it may have caused. If it bothered the other two, surely they would have spoken up about it? They would have made their disgust known, probably throwing in a comment about how he could have blown the mission had it gone awry without his eyes on the floor. 

Booker knew it’d take more than one mission to gain their trust back, to be allowed back into his family. He had to earn that right by doing his time, then maybe, and only maybe, would he even think about starting what he’d lost with Joe and Nicky again. 

“You think too loudly,” Nicky’s voice startled Booker out of his downward spiral. “Can we join you?” 

It was then that Booker realised that Joe was standing behind Nicky, arm on his shoulder as if for support. They made their way over when Booker moved his barely touched plate over and nodded, suddenly more interested in playing with the untouched food than the two men who now sat at his side. 

“What troubles you?” Nicky spoke again, pushing the plate away from Booker and putting a hand over his heart. “Is this about the mission?” 

Booker couldn’t answer. _’Was it?’_

“I’m sorry, I should’ve kept my eyes on the floor, making sure you were safe. I’m sorry I let myself get caught up in the affections of someone I don’t desire and put the mission in jeopardy,” he blurted out, keeping his eyes downcast as Nicky’s hand moved to envelope his. 

“You think we’re mad at you?” Joe asked incredulously, reading between the lines and putting his hand in Booker’s hair, scooting closer to his left side, thighs touching and warming Booker. “You can accept the affections of whomever you like.” 

“And the job went fine. There’s no reason to believe we’re mad at you,” Nicky agreed, smiling softly. 

“If the job didn’t go fine..” Booker closed his eyes. “There would be no way you would forgive me. I’m sorry, I can’t sit here and not know.” 

“Know what?” Joe said softly, letting out a small noise when Booker stood up and away from their embrace. Glancing at Nicky, he saw the exact same expression resting upon his face. 

“What.. What is this?” Booker started, wiggling a finger between the three of them. “Surely you- you can’t accept me back just yet. Do you even want me back? Even as a member of the family, not just as a trio? You said one hundred years, it's been a quarter of that. You should still be mad. I don’t understand why you haven’t taken your leave and left me here to pay the rest of my time.” 

An unspoken conversation was had between the two older immortals, and they stood up to crowd around Booker. Hands holding him steady, the Frenchman could barely look at them, instead opting to look at the sunset. 

“Booker, look at me,” Joe whispered and brought his hands to his face, turning Booker’s head back to them. “A hundred years was too many, yes. And we were mad, abhorrently so. You betrayed us, Book. Our trust, our _love_. We were hurt.” 

“But that doesn’t mean we didn't miss you, because we did. So much,” Nicky interjected, holding Booker’s hand and playing with the rings he always wore. 

“Exactly. We had much to discuss in your absence from us, and as the ones who pushed for your hundred years, we are also the ones who can reduce that significantly as the ladies have wanted you back in our ranks since the moment we left you riverside in London,” Joe nodded, smiling softly. “We have been sharing a bed with you for sixty-seven years, Sebastien, yet we have not given you enough reason to stay there with us.” 

“Which we want to fix,” Nicky smiled and brought his nose to Booker’s cheek, nuzzling softly against the skin which now ran warm. “We want to show you just how much we need you, and not the other way around.” 

Booker stared at them incredulously, the blush on his cheeks finding its way down his neck. He didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t expected this conversation to happen for another few decades, and by God, he was so underprepared. 

“Are you sure?” He whispered, as it was the only level he could speak that kept his tears from spilling over. “I- I’m not going to be an intrusion? I don’t want to be alone again.” 

Joe looked at Nicky and smiled. “You won't be, because we’ll be right here beside you.” 

Booker felt Nicky move to his back, arms wrapping around his middle and lips pressed gently to his neck. 

“Do you promise?” He asked, feeling like a child. Joe cupped his cheeks and stepped into his space, placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“We promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this got outta hand QUICK
> 
> OT3 has a special place in my heart, dont @ me 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: alit0my


End file.
